Heavy heat
by Hanni102
Summary: Shaky hands and some blood. Cherik one-shot.


[It is highly advised to listen to "Crazy" by Patsy Cline while reading this.]

 _„…despite the fact that temperatures today are far lower than for the past days, we certainly have to expect even more heatwaves; especially in the states of Texas and New Mexico. Meteorologists warn the citizens not to go out during midday and…"_

A disturbance drowned the speakers' voice. The monotone and fuzzy sound mixed with that of the dusty ceiling fan and some moths flying against the lightbulb of the cheap bedlamp that was more dark than light. Every now and then water running down the sink in short spurts was hearable from the bathroom.

Erik sighed heavily and pushed himself up from his bed to adjust the radio. Swirling the button didn't bring much though so he gave up and turned it off completely. His head spinning lightly, he carefully made his way back and dropped himself on the hard mattress. It was deep dark outside- it had been 2 a.m. half an hour ago. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his flannel and reached towards the liquor bar where an almost empty whiskey glass promised coolness with the- already molten- ice cubes.

\- Goddamn it!- he heard a mumbled curse from behind the door, followed by a metallic, hollow sound.

\- Everything alright?- Erik asked after a few seconds.

The door opened and the flickering led lamp above the sink that had earlier been lighting the room through the doorcrack was set free and flooded the dark room with its sharp light. Charles stepped through the doorframe, casting a long shadow. He was holding a thick piece of scrunched up toilet paper against his half-shaven cheek; still, blood was sogging through it. His not-so-white-anymore sleeveless undershirt was tugged messily into his pants, his skin was glowing from the humidity.

-I'm too drunk for this- he mumbled as he brushed the dark strands of hair back with his free hand and went to turn the radio on again. A slow, soft melody was coming on, heavy and sweet, making the heat even more unbearable.

„ _crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely_

 _I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue…"_

Charles walked around the bed and emptied the whiskey glass with a single long sip. He stared blankly into the distance for a few seconds, went back to the bathroom and started to clean up the bloody mess in the sink.

-The whiskey isn't going to help you with your shaving skills- Erik muttered and got up once again. -Sit down- he said to Charles, pushing him lightly towards the bathtub. It was a tiny bathroom and it was crowded, now that there were two people in it. He picked up the razor and held it under running water. A red stream disappeared in the strainer while Erik splashed it around lightly to remove the rest of the blood from the sink.

-You've been drinking too-

-I'm not such a lightweight like you- with those words he turned around and took Charles' hand away from the provisory bandaid. The dark-haired was now sitting on the ceramic rim, supporting himself with his hands on both sides. Erik removed the soaked toilet paper and threw it away after wiping down the small crust that had formed from the dried blood. He faced the sink again, picked up the razor and some shaving cream and got to work.

 _„…crazy for trying and crazy for crying_

 _and I'm crazy for loving…"_

-Turn your head- Erik was supporting Charles' chin with one hand, the other one shaving, shaking off the foam into the bathtub every two strokes. With his thumb he now turned the professor's face, cautiously, almost affectionately. Charles opened his eyes a bit and looked at him inquiringly from under the lids.

-I don't want to hurt you. I drank quite a bit after all- Erik explained, hiding his sudden embarrassment over the delicacy of the gesture. The blue gaze disappeared again. Two strokes, the „splash" of the heavy foam hitting the tub's ground. He changed the angle again, this time making an effort to make it seem careless and rough.

-Ow!- Charles flinched as Erik's hand touched the cut by accident and the shaving cream stung in the wound.

-Halt still!- Erik hissed through his teeth as he managed to get the razor away just in time to avoid further injuries.

-You hurt me- Charles mumbled but kept standing still.

 _„…crazy for loving you"_

The soft sounds of the double bass coming from the radio slowly diminished into nothing, taking the honey-like vibe of the night away as well.

-There you go- Erik straightened himself up, feeling as like he had just woken up from a dream, put the razor into the sink and walked away to lean against the doorframe. He watched while Charles was washing off the shaving cream.

-Thanks for your help- the dark-haired mumbled from behind a light blue towel. Erik smiled and turned away.


End file.
